


Salem Witches

by FriedFishTB



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Canon Trans Character, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Kinky, Kissing, Let astra sleep, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Non Canonical Immortal, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Polyamory, Slash, Stuffing, What the fuck mary, Witchcraft, Witches, Yaoi, very kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriedFishTB/pseuds/FriedFishTB
Summary: Take magic and add in craziness then you'll get the results of this fic any ways, this story is abought a group of Witches/cultist that worship the old gods and the leader is done with everyone





	Salem Witches

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall this is my first fiction so please tell me how I did mmk thanks

Lol I'll Start this tomorrow after a good night rest :p

**Author's Note:**

> So how I do, please tell and criticism is always "whale"cum" get it because welcome almost sounds like whale cum


End file.
